One More Night
by Seriedith Frost
Summary: SYPNOSIS: Three years have passed since that night. Both characters had not admitted to an event like 'that' ever happening. But one event had triggered Levi to remind Eren of it. One more chance is what he need and he only has one more night to prove it.LeviXEren
1. Chapter 1

ONE MORE NIGHT

SYPNOSIS: Three years have passed since that night. Both characters had not admitted to an event like 'that' ever happening. But one event had triggered Levi to remind Eren of it. One more chance is what he need and he only has one more night to prove it.

CHAPTER ONE

STUCK LIKE A TATTOO

Three years have passed since the humans had gotten free of the titan's cruel hand. Now, all sorrows are buried deep and great respect and recognition are given to the soldiers who have sacrificed and dedicated their lives for peace of the current generation.

As of for those who have survived the chaos. The bond between all members of some squad and the friendship that had been formed in training camp had become or stayed strong.

THREE YEARS AGO…

"The last titan had been defeated, let's cheer to that!" Jean had shouted making everyone around the table and the people near them look at him.

Jean, seeing that everyone's attention is focused on him, grinned. "Aren't all of you happy?" he asked.

The silence that answered him had made him breakdown. Tears had swelled up around his eyes. Feeling the first drop of tears, he bowed down not letting others see him cry in grief.

Once again, the surrounding became quiet and tense. The heavy atmosphere clouded with grief remained. Celebration of the defeat of the titans was not a celebration to them at all.

No one was happy; they were suffering the death of their squad mates after all. Only one-third of the soldiers survived. So the loss was deeply felt.

Eren, not taking the atmosphere at all, stood up and left the cabin. Like jean, had also wanted to celebrate, but for now sorrow was too great than happiness.

Eren made his way to the training camp, relinquishing all the memories in the past.

It was a good thing that Mikasa and Armin had survived the war. Otherwise he wouldn't know where he would be now.

He sat down at a barrel thanking the gods for the blessing of survival and praying for the lost souls of his comrades.

"Eren," A baritone voice had called his attention.

Looking at where the voice came from, Eren saw his superior, "Corporal," he started to stand up and salute to greet him.

Levi had just waved his hands and sat down at the barrel next to Eren, "Don't bother with the formalities, would you remain as a soldier after this?"

"No," Eren answered not bothering to reason out. After all, he is sure that Levi knows why.

Levi just nodded, "Me too."

Eren relaxed again, all thoughts directed to his corporal while thinking of a conversation starter he looked at Levi with full intention to start another topic of conversation.

"Corpor-"Eren was stopped at midsentence. The sight he is seeing now would be etched in his memories forever.

Corporal Revaille was crying. He was not even bothering to hide it. Through the years that Eren had been a member of Levi's squad he had never seen his superior cry -Even when a female Titan had swiped his squad only leaving him with Eren, though Levi had been chatty back then.

"Corporal," Eren started. "Why are you crying?"

After asking the question Eren was shocked when Levi had given him a glare that was scary enough to make a titan run for its life with its tail between its legs.

"Hey brat, "Levi started, not bothering to wipe the tears streaking down his face.

Eren flinched from his position. It had been a matter of seconds when Eren looked at the sky, asking himself on why the heck he had asked that dumb question.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to know why?"

Levi's answer had surprised him but it got the best of him anyway, "Is it okay?" Eren asked.

Levi smiled at Eren's answer through the years of Ere being a member of his squad the brat had never failed to surprise him. It was one of the things Levi had liked at Eren. For people tend to become predictable when time pass.

"Do you hate me?" Levi questioned Eren. It was one of the questions Levi had asked the first time they had a conversation.

Eren shook his head. In his whole life as a soldier, he had never hated the man, even though some of his actions had been so coldhearted that it seems to be enough to freeze hell.

"Why would you think so?" Eren asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you never said you like me." Levi reasoned out as if it was an everyday nor, that people admit they like a person and confess it to the said person.

Eren blushed, aware that the darkness was enough to cover his embarrassment he didi not bother to hide it and said, "I like you, Corporal Revaille."

Levi smirked, as if he was expecting Eren's at all.

(=)

A/N: Update may take long I'm a student you know :)) well wish you had a great time :D

Review what you want :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A/N: this is still that night three years ago :) sorry for the SUPER late update it's just that I had been having troubles with Engineering Surveying T.T I fear I might fail T.T please pray that I can pass :)

A/N : this is my ideas alone and SnK is not mine :'(

(=)

Eren was shocked when Levi had replied, "I like you too."

Little did he know that a whispered "but not more than him," was also said by the latter.

Minutes had passed with only the sound of the wind being heard.

Two sets of eyes stared at one another as if the world was coming to an end which was the exact opposite since it was beginning all over again.

Eren, taking up all the courage, closed the distance between him and Levi.

He wiped all the tears that had escaped the Levi's eyes.

"Corporal tomorrow is another day."

Levi just nodded not minding the fact that the younger man had not called him by his name.

"What do you want me to do corporal?" Eren asked not letting go of Levi.

Shaking his head, another set of tears escaped the smaller man's eyes.

"You can't do anything. My life and hope is not alive. He had died in my stead."

Eren made a move to distance himself from Levi. What had escaped Levi's lips had hurt him in more ways than one but Levi had hold on to his side refusing to let go, refusing Eren a chance of escape to an agony he was about to feel and hear.

"I mean, 'Fuck it Erwin, you are my life'" Levi continued on his rant as if he was drunk. He let out a sarcastic laugh and then, "I should have said that."

Eren looked up forcing himself to show no emotions.

Everyone in the 104th in recon corps had known about about Levi's unrequited love for Commander Erwin but Eren had not prepared himself for this night.

A night where the truth had come out of its source.

"Either way," Levi continued on "I would have killed myself if we both survived I could not live and watch him live with somebody else."

Levi let out another laugh but one can feel the sadness just from hearing it, "That's just how selfish I am."

"Corporal," Eren started but what Levi had said next stopped him on his track.

"Now what?" Levi looked at Eren as if He has the key to go on with his life. "I could not kill myself because he gave up his life for mine!"

(=)

A/N: hi guys :) sorry for cutting it now. Off to study!

Thanks to the favorites & follows:

UltimateSoULReApeR5960

meoconbebong

Friends-With-Cats

Jade36963

CrystalVixen93

koichii

Bunnies are Vicious

comatose-tomato

Daktasinsanity

br0000000

LovelySteelCity

Ramenfangirl

Marie1971

Morbid-Delusions

PetTheKitten

A/N: please leave a review! :D


End file.
